It's time to grow up already
by iEatWaffles
Summary: Things go down when Ren yells at Stimpy to grow up and to lose the kiddie toys, Stimpy decides to play on Ren's view of adult hood. Based on the The angry beavers episode: The big frog.


It was just a regular morning and a day for Ren and Stimpy. Inside the house Stimpy was sitting on the carpet playing with his stuffed rabbits also known as Funny Bunnies, Ren didn't know what was so special about it to Stimpy, all he knew was last week when it was Stimpy's birthday, Stimpy begged him to buy it for his Birthday. It took awhile to convince Ren, and when he finally did convince him, Ren told him he was only buying it for his birthday so he'd shut up. Now Ren was regretting he ever did so.

"Great party, Mr. Bunny! Can I have another punch for myself?" Stimpy said in a pitched voice. Stimpy giggled while he continued to play with his Funny Bunnies. Ren walked in the room with a sandwich on a plate in his hand and grabbed the TV remote. He looked over at Stimpy with an annoyed face, then felt like grabbing one of those Funny Bunnies and smacking himself with it. He walked over the couch sighing and looked at Stimpy once again.

"Keep it down I'm trying to watch TV." Ren said rolling his eyes at him.

Stimpy looked up at Ren with a dumbfounded expression. "Huh?" He replied scratching his head in confusion.

Ren turned on the TV with a boring expression on his face clicking through channels when he finally landed on one that was interesting, it was a commercial for the Funny Bunnies that came up. Ren glared at the TV for a bit, then changed the channel once again. When he finally thought he found another interesting thing to watch, a music video for little kids appeared that had bunnies in it. Ren shook a little feeling tense seeing so many bunnies on TV. Stimpy laughed and went over to Ren holding the Funny Bunnies in each of his hand.

"HEY REN COME PLAY FUNNIE BUNNIES WITH ME! IT'LL BE FUN."

Ren felt anger come on, but stopped himself before punching Stimpy in the face. He remembered what his therapist had told to do before trying to hit Stimpy if he got mad at him. At first Ren thought it was a dumb way to deal with anger, but soon saw it actually helped. Before Ren was against Stimpy getting a therapist for himself, but got used to going.

"You don't have to yell, I'm right here you eediot." Ren replied. "And no I do not want to play Funny Bunnies with you. I don't play with immature children toys."

"You hear that guys? Looks like Ren lost his childhood youth and became so old." Stimpy said shaking his head while waving his Funny Bunnies around.

Ren who finally had lost it stood up and went closer to Stimpy with every step. "Stimpy it's time to grow up for fucks sake! WHAT IF OUR FRIENDS AND OTHER ADULTS SEE THIS? WHAT WOULD THEY THINK? YOU HEAR ME? GROW UP ALREADY!"

By the time Ren was done yelling at him, he expected Stimpy to start crying and lock himself up in the bedroom instead Stimpy nodded and shrugged. Stimpy ran over to the closet door and threw the funny bunnies in it away. Ren watched Stimpy with a small smile on his face and walk away to the bedroom. Ren was confused and thought what the hell just happened. He didn't expect this to happen only for Stimpy to cry about it.

Later that day Ren walked into the kitchen feeling relaxed although this morning he felt a little a regretful even if Stimpy didn't cry. Ren grabbed a soda can and a bag of chips and his eyes widen to see Stimpy at the table reading the daily newspaper. Stimpy rarely even read the newspaper.

"Uh Stimpy?" Ren said in a curious voice.

Stimpy looked up with glasses on while putting down a mug with coffee filled in it."Make yourself useful Son!" He then handed Ren the newspaper.

"Ooh I get it, after this morning yelling at you to grow up must of gave you grief. Huh? So now you're a grown up? Don't make me laugh." Ren said rolling his eyes. Before Ren was able to open up the bag of chips Stimpy grabbed it from him.

"It'll almost be dinner soon son! Don't spoil your dinner with chips!" Stimpy said.

"I'm not your son…Stimpy and just stop it already. I regret what happened this morning alright? I'm sorry. Now give me back the chips would you?" Ren replied.

"Oh no you don't! You don't want to mess with the big frog now do you?"

Ren raised an eyebrow and cleared his throat. "You mean the big dog right?"

"Don't talk back to your father that way son!"

"Oh come on Stimpy cut it out! Give me back the chips already!" Ren said angrily.


End file.
